


starburst

by Lee420



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: 2 happy slice of life-ish tgang fics in a row im on a roll, Fireworks, Friendship, Gen, Not Beta Read, Terasaka Gang, cant stop wont be stopped i love the terasaka gang + u all have to deal w it KSFJSKS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lee420/pseuds/Lee420
Summary: Itona’s never seen a fireworks show, and his friends intend to fix that.(takes place the summer after their graduation from kunugigaoka)
Relationships: Hazama Kirara & Horibe Itona & Muramatsu Takuya & Terasaka Ryouma & Yoshida Taisei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	starburst

As it turns out, assassination training is useful for finding optimal spots to watch firework displays. When flyers for the annual Summer festival were first being handed out, Itona offhandedly mentioned not remembering the last time he’d seen a fireworks show. So they’d decided finding the best seats to watch it when the festival rolled around was indisputable. 

Which is how Yoshida finds himself holding out his hand to help Hazama up onto the rooftop where the others are already getting comfortable, keeping her steady when she wobbles and leading her over to them. Muramatsu passes two popsicles to Itona, who hands one each to Yoshida and Hazama when they reach them, which they accept. Yoshida shoots him a smile of thanks while Hazama just nods and starts unwrapping it. Itona has already finished his, and is rummaging through a paper bag for more food, lips twitching into a tiny smile when he discovers some untouched takoyaki. 

Cicada songs harmonize with children’s screams of laughter, and scents of smoke and street food waft through the air as they sit in wait for the fireworks. Yoshida tears open his popsicle, ignoring the sun-warmed rooftop tiles burning his skin through his shorts. He lets his eyes wander to the bustling festival below them, squinting against remainders of deep orange sunlight peeking above the horizon; their perch lets him see everything from kids darting around in vibrant yukatas, to his former classmates, some in groups like him, some alone. They’re as good at the games as they were last year, he notes with an amused smirk as he watches Hayami and Chiba walk away victorious from a shooting game and Maehara, Isogai, Okano and Kimura scoop goldfish like nobody’s business. Everyone from the former E-Class had agreed to attend the festival, in memory of their teacher who’d bugged them all to go the year before. It’s a nice sentiment, he thinks.

“When’s the show due to start again?” Terasaka’s gruff voice pulls Yoshida out of his musings, and he shrugs, taking a bite from his popsicle.

“Dunno,” Muramatsu flicks through a leaflet, “soon I think? But it doesn’t say anythin’ about times in here…”

Hazama hums. “It usually begins around nine-ish, right? So it should be any minute now.”

“I just hope it’s as good as you guys say it is,” Itona says around a mouthful of takoyaki, tucking his knees to his chest, “otherwise we’ll have climbed up here for nothing.”

“Trust me, you’ll love it,” Yoshida tells him with a smile, to which Terasaka nods in agreement. 

“Yeah,” Muramatsu says, “no matter how many times ya see it, it never gets old.”

“Oh I don’t know, the whole ‘childlike wonder’ feeling fades after a few years,” Hazama shrugs, then tilts her head to smile at Itona, “but I think they’re right, you’ll love it.”

Itona’s response is drowned out by a _bang_ and a burst of color. Yoshida jolts, turning to look at the sky, and whooping with laughter when it’s suddenly filled with a plethora of multicolored starbursts. Like spilt paints on a canvas, fireworks paint every inch of the summer night sky, momentarily blanketing the festival in hues of orange and purple. 

Yoshida drags his eyes away from the display to settle his gaze on Itona; he can’t stop his mouth from slipping into a fond grin when he sees how his face lights up in awe, how kaleidoscopes of color reflect in his bright eyes. Red, blue, gold, green. His mouth is agape, takoyaki half-hanging out.

“Pretty cool, huh?” Yoshida says over the bangs, whistles and fizzes of fireworks. 

Itona doesn’t reply, just inclines his head as he stares, transfixed, at the pyrotechnic dance above them. Yoshida beams and ruffles his hair, then laughs as a particularly magnificent firework explodes in the sky, scattering rainbow flecks which sparkle amongst the dim stars. Terasaka cheers, arm slung around Muramatsu who grins and cheers with him, and Hazama traces the vivid patterns in the sky, a small smile on her face. With how the lanterns illuminate their faces in a warm, amber light and with how the fireworks encompass them in technicolor flashes, Yoshida thinks his friends positively glow under the summer night sky. 

The first set of fireworks dies down, and with it, their laughs and cheers. They slip into a comfortable silence, finishing off their (now almost melted) popsicles and basking in each other’s company. Far up and away from the commotion in the festival below them. 

“So, whaddya think?” Terasaka finally says, mouth curled into the remains of a grin. 

Itona just chuckles quietly and sort of breathlessly, a rare sound that beckons immediate smiles to their faces. “Wow,” he says, “ _wow_.”

“Better than ya thought, right?” 

“You’re shit at describing things, if you’d told me it’d be anything like _this_ I would never have had any second thoughts,” Itona rolls his eyes (and Hazama nods in agreement), “are there gonna be any more?”

“Hey, slow down,” Yoshida laughs, “there should be another set startin’ soon, be patient.”

Muramatsu pushes himself to his feet, mumbling something about looking for candy apples, and climbs down from their rooftop seat. They lapse into comfortable silence once more as they wait for him to return, broken by their own breathing and Terasaka’s unnecessarily loud crunching of his popsicle. 

Yoshida’s glad they decided to do this, and not just because Itona’s joy is something incredible. It’s been a lot harder for them to hang out as a group since their junior high graduation. Since their schedules became busier and out of sync. So he treasures moments like these, where they can just exist together without worrying about interruptions. 

He cuts it close, but Muramatsu returns with a paper bag just before the second set is due to start. He hands them a candy apple each, before settling himself between Itona and Terasaka and tucking into his own. 

“Thanks,” Itona says, and they all know it’s not for the candy apple alone.

“Hey, don’t mention it,” Muramatsu gives him a lopsided smile, “it’s great you’re enjoyin’ yourself.”

And when the second round of fireworks begins, Itona’s laughing and cheering along with them, an elated grin on his face so bright it puts the fireworks themselves to shame. 


End file.
